Hidden In Plain Sight OC Submissions
by AlwaysDarkestBeforeTheDawn
Summary: Submit a character story. You'd really have thought that Itex would have tightened the security by now, but mutants are still escaping. These mutants have powers that make them dangerous to Itex, but also to the world. OPEN. Please submit!
1. Submission Sheet

**OK, guys, yet another Submit a character story! I'm sorry if you're sick of these, but they look like fun! **

**Basic plot: This is a story about your OCs (who have already escaped from the labs) and are living in hiding from the Erasers. They'll start out by themselves at first, but... well, I can't ruin all the plot twists, can I?**

**There are three main laboratories from which your OCs can have escaped from.**

**The Paris lab, known as the Lab.**

**The London lab, known as the Zoo.**

**The New York lab, known as the Institute.**

**You can make up labs in different countries, but those are the main ones.**

**Please send in loads of characters so we can start, K?**

* * *

><p><strong>SUBMISSION SHEET:<strong>

**Name: **Nothing too fancy here! Something that your OC could have realistically chosen as a name for themselves.

**Age: **Between 4 and 16 years old.

**Gender: **A boy or a girl, it's that simple!

**Powers: **Maximum amount of powers allowed is two. Give description of how powers work, how the character discovered it, etc. etc.

**Personality: **Make this as detailed as possible!

**Physical Description: **Make this as detailed as possible. Height, build, skin tone, hair color, length and style, eye color, face shape, distinguishing characteristics, wing color and wingspan, and so on.

**Romance?: **Do you want your character to date another OC? Do you want them gay, bisexual, straight?

**Killable?: **Can I kill your character off?

**History/Past: **How they escaped from the lab they were reared in, where they went, what happened to them in the lab.

**DNA Hybrid: **What is their DNA a mix of? And please, don't give your OC loads and loads of different species DNA.

**Casual Clothes: **What do they wear when just hanging out? Be detailed here as well.

**Formal Clothes: **What would they wear to, say, a wedding?

**Skills: **Ten things that they are really, really good at, such as picking locks, stealing, running, swimming.

**Other:** Anything else I forgot to ask about? Something, no matter how trivial, that you want to mention about your character? Say it here!

**Storyline Suggestions?: **Ideas for what should happen to your character!

* * *

><p><strong>Remember! DETAILS!<strong>

**Thanks again!**

**Dawn.**


	2. UPDATE

**OK, guys, yet another Submit a character story! I'm sorry if you're sick of these, but they look like fun! **

**Basic plot: This is a story about your OCs (who have already escaped from the labs) and are living in hiding from the Erasers. They'll start out by themselves at first, but... well, I can't ruin all the plot twists, can I?**

**There are three main laboratories from which your OCs can have escaped from.**

**The Paris lab, known as the Lab.**

**The London lab, known as the Zoo.**

**The New York lab, known as the Institute.**

**You can make up labs in different countries, but those are the main ones.**

**Please send in loads of characters so we can start, K?**

* * *

><p><strong>SUBMISSION SHEET:<strong>

**Name: **Nothing too fancy here! Something that your OC could have realistically chosen as a name for themselves.

**Age: **Between 4 and 16 years old.

**Gender: **A boy or a girl, it's that simple!

**Powers: **Maximum amount of powers allowed is two. Give description of how powers work, how the character discovered it, etc. etc.

**Personality: **Make this as detailed as possible!

**Physical Description: **Make this as detailed as possible. Height, build, skin tone, hair color, length and style, eye color, face shape, distinguishing characteristics, wing color and wingspan, and so on.

**Romance?: **Do you want your character to date another OC? Do you want them gay, bisexual, straight?

**Killable?: **Can I kill your character off?

**History/Past: **How they escaped from the lab they were reared in, where they went, what happened to them in the lab.

**DNA Hybrid: **What is their DNA a mix of? And please, don't give your OC loads and loads of different species DNA.

**Casual Clothes: **What do they wear when just hanging out? Be detailed here as well.

**Formal Clothes: **What would they wear to, say, a wedding?

**Skills: **Ten things that they are really, really good at, such as picking locks, stealing, running, swimming.

**Other:** Anything else I forgot to ask about? Something, no matter how trivial, that you want to mention about your character? Say it here!

**Storyline Suggestions?: **Ideas for what should happen to your character!

* * *

><p><strong>Remember! DETAILS!<strong>

**Thanks again!**

**Dawn.**


	3. Please read

**Oh, and in case I forgot to mention- NO MARY SUES. Thank you to every who reviewed, and I'm still taking characters! ALL of the characters submitted will be in the story one way or another, so keep submitting!**

**The first chapter of the story is up! Submit your characters HERE, not on the story, okay?**

**Go to: **fanfiction .net/s/7027824/1/Hidden_In_Plain_Sight** (no spaces) for the story.**


End file.
